Grojband Same Love
by LIL Slim
Summary: Carrie has gotten strong feeling for laney Will she accepted Carrie if she does will Corey kick her our of the band what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like. I been watch watching grojband and started to like the the the show. I'm not gonna get to into this but the story is a carrie x laney and it will have a few interment parts. Enjoy**

**I do not own grojband or any of the songs in the songs and yes the name of the song from macklemore song**

It was just anther day in peacevill and the newmens have just finished there band practices.

Carries POV:

"Good job everyone we totally gonna beat grojband at next mouth battle of the bands". Everyone agreed and was really hype for next mouth. Lenny looked at his phone and said "oh crape it 10:30(pm) my mom want me home at eleven ill see you guy at school Tomorrow".

"Ugh that's right tomorrows the firsts day of high school why he have to remind me" I said. "That's a good point we better go home to we'll see tomorrow Carrie" Kim said as the twins left. "Bye" I said.

No ones POV:

Even though carries seemed happy to her friends she was going though something that confused her. At the last battle of the bands grojband and the newmens got into a big fight. As Carrie was about to run and punch laney but for some reason she stop and just looked at her. She thought that she looked beautiful. For some reason she couldn't find it in her to punch her. So instead of hitting her she pretended to trip on a wire and fake a injure. The newmens saw and picked up there leader and left. And she's been getting feeling for her ever since.

The next day

No ones POV

Carrie had just turned off her alarm. "Ugh it the first day of school I better take a shower then get ready" She said. As she turn on the water and made sure it was hot she took of her cloths and got in. While she was in there she was only thinking of one person Laney. She tired to push the though of lanes out but couldn't. She stared to touch herself lightly. At this point she was lying down on the floor on her back. As the thought of lane only grew stronger she stared mown and rub harder. The more and more she thought of lane she could almost feel lanes on top oh her. Thinking about lanes only made her mown larder and rub faster. She knew she was close so she grab her right boob and rub as hard and as fast as she could. Right as she came she yelled out loud "LANEY". She just stayed still breathing hard as she had her organum which lasted about 10 seconds.

Carries POV:

As I went to stand up she said "oh god I hope no one heard me". (they didn't her family was down stairs watching tv and eating breakfast). "I better finish quick and go down stairs".

I went down stairs and saw my family. "Morning guys" I said as I went to go get a pop tart. "Morning Carrie, your sister is going to drive you to school" my dad said.

"Fine" I said . After that we all finish our food and me and Mina went to school.

**Well I hoped you liked it ill be posting chapter two to tomorrow. Please tell me what I need to work one and i will look over any suggestion you may have.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carrie POV

Me and Mina didn't really talk on the car ride to school. She told not to be in hallway jams to be in class on time stuff like that. But my mind was somewhere else. "I can't believe master bated to laney I thought I had feeling for her but not like that. Could I be gay" I thought. After i little while of thinking i had to face facts I do like lanes no doubt about it. I was thinking when Mina said "we're here"

We walk into the huge school I looked around than asked Mina "where room 155". Mina said "here I'll walk you there". When we got there Mina had to go because Trina had called her and said she needed her. I looked around the room to see that the other newmen weren't here. I thought "great this is gonna be the worst class ever I have no to tal...". And then my heart stop because I saw laney walk though the door. She looked so beautiful and I just stood still for a second. I tried to hide but she had already seen me. She said "wait tell me your not in the class". Trying not to blush I just shook my head yes. She was gonna say something else but the teacher walked in and said "every one in the back of the class"

Teachers POV

"Hello class my name is Mr. Brian" I said. "As you can see I have put the desk in groups of two, the person you sit next to will sit next to you the whole year".

Carries POV

" OMG OMG OMG what if laney end up sitting with me, then maybe we could talk and I could get her to like me to" I thought. Then the teacher stared to read out names, Jack and Ryan, Rachael and Stephen" he keep reading out named. As he got further down the list, my day was made. He said "ok next Carrie and laney". Yes OMG thank you. I looked at lanes, I made my face look like I wasn't happy but inside I was so i really was.

Laney POV

"Well this is just great this teacher just made a long school year even longer" I thought. Carrie and I sat down she didn't didn't act the way I thought she would, she was taking this a lot better then I did.

Carries POV

I sat down next to laney I couldn't help but blush, I looked away so she wouldn't notice. Then the teacher said "you guys can talk till home room is over"(which was in a hour). So I started thinking I have to tell lanes how i feel about her. So we stared talking. We talked about our band about the music we were making and other things, saying nothing mean to each other. Then I said "lanes I really need to tell you something". "What is it" lanes said. I said "I can't tell you here but can you meet me at the pizza place that just open at the mall after school". "Wait you mean like we would hang out"? Lanes said. "Yeah it really important" I said. Lanes thought about for a second "Fine but I have band practice after school so how about 5:30". "yes she said yes" I thought. The I said "yeah that's great and can you not tell core he'll never let you go if he knew". "Yeah sure" lanes said

RING RING RING RING

"That's the bell we better go see you later" I said. "bye" she said back

AFTER SCHOOL TRANSITION

No ones POV

School has just ended and grojband are in Corey's garage. Corey said he has a song that he is really excited about.

Corey's POV

"Alright guy's I spent all night and all day working on this song" Corey said as he look the shocked faces of his band mates. "Core you made a Song all by self without Trina going into diary meltdown" laney said. Yeah it rap song ill sing it to guy I know your gonna love it

Lose yourself

By Eminem

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted. one moment

Would you capture it or just let it slip?

Yo

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy

There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti

He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,

But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,

The whole crowd goes so loud

He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out

He's choking how, everybody's joking now

The clock's run out, time's up, over, bloah!

Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity

Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked

He's so mad, but he won't give up that

Easy, no

He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes

It don't matter, he's dope

He knows that but he's broke

He's so stagnant, he knows

When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's

Back to the lab again, yo

This whole rhapsody

He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

[Hook:]

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

(You better)

The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping

This world is mine for the taking

Make me king, as we move toward a new world order

A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem

It only grows harder, homie grows hotter

He blows. It's all over. These hoes is all on him

Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter

Lonely roads, God only knows

He's grown farther from home, he's no father

He goes home and barely knows his own daughter

But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water

His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product

They moved on to the next schmoe who flows

He nose dove and sold nada

So the soap opera is told and unfolds

I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on

Da da dum da dum da da

[Hook]

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage

Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged

I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed

I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage

But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher

Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper

All the pain inside amplified by the fact

That I can't get by with my 9 to 5

And I can't provide the right type of life for my family

Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers

And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life

And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder

Trying to feed and water my seed, plus

Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna

Baby mama drama's screaming on and

Too much for me to wanna

Stay in one spot, another day of monotony

Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail

I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot

Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not

Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go

I cannot grow old in Salem's lot

So here I go it's my shot.

Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got

[Hook]

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

Lanes POV

"Core that was awesome" I said. "Do you really mean it" core said. "Yeah man i can't believe you wrote that". Kon said. Thanks guy come on let try to put some music in it

AFTER PRACTICE TRANSITION

Laney POV

"Great practice everyone" Corey said. "So do you guys wanna go inside and play some video game" he added. The twins both said yeah and ran inside. Corey looked at me and asked me if i wanted to. Remembering I had to meet up with Carrie I told him I had to do something. He said ok and went inside. I stared to walk to mall so I could meet up with Carrie.

**There chapter two how will laney react when Carrie tell her how she feels I will post chapter three later today cause I don't want to leave you guys hanging.**


	3. Chapter 3

No ones POV

Believe it or not laney went though the same thing carrie is. Last year laney had found out that she was bi. But she has never told anyone, not even her parents or band mates. She didn't want people jugging or making fun of her so she just hid her feelings

Carries POV

I was already at the pizza place waiting until I heard someone say "hi Carrie". I looks up to see that it was lanes and I said hi back. Lanes sat down and said "so what did you need to tell me". I took and deep breathe then said " I been thinking about this for a while and I think I'm gay". Laneys eye widened and said "why are you telling me this". I blushed a little then said "because I like you lanes". Laney started to blush a little too and said " really why". "Because every time I see you I starts to blush and i think your most beautiful girl in the world" i said. Laney smiled and then said " aww well I think your beautiful to". My face turned red I looked at her and said "really". "Yeah I do and can I tell you something i never told anyone else" laney said as I shook my head yes."ok well last year I found out I was bi". " really your bi" I said. Laney shook her head and said "yeah so I know how you feel". After that me a lanes just smiled at each other for a while then I ask "do you wanna go out sometime than". Laney looked at then said "I would but I'm finally gonna tell Corey how I feel about him". "Oh" I said fighting back tears. Then laney said "no don't be sad I do like you Carrie, it's just that I liked Corey for so long but if he doesn't feel the same way I will go out with you". My sad face turn into a happy one " really when are your gonna tell him" "I'm gonna tell him tonight, I need to go but ill let you what happens" just as lanes was about to leave I said "wait". She looked at me and said "yeah". I ask her "can I kiss you just incase Corey dose like you back". Lanes smiled at me and said "sure". I leaned in and kissed lanes, it was a good kiss we had each other i our arm, our hand going though our hair, then I decided to take a chance and put my tongue in her mouth she let me. As we deepen the kiss our tongues played with each other. I wanted the kiss to last forever but laney pulled away. We smiled then said our goodbye and I couldn't be happier.

Laney POV

I finally made it back to Corey's garage. But the whole time I thought about the kiss. I liked the kiss, I liked having Carrie in my arms her, i like how carries tongue felt and I think i like Carrie more then i think I do. But I needed to tell Cory how I felt. I went into the garage and yelled out "Corey are you here". Corey sat up, he was laying on the couch and said "right here lanes". "umm core can we talk". I said. "yeah sure sit down" core said as I walked over and sat next to him. Laney took a deep breath and said "core I been wanting to tell you this for a long time and ever since the first time we met I had a big crush on you". Cory eyes widen and said "umm lanes, look I think your pretty and cool and your my best friend but I don't like you like that and I don't want to mess up our friendship". I stared to cry Corey hug me a said. "no please lanes don't cry I'm sorry but I only like as a friend, stop crying please". I started to calm down and said "ok but you don't hate me were still friends right"."Of course we're still friends I would never hate you". After that I said good bye to Corey and decides to go to Carries house let her know what happen.

**Hope you like chapter 3 trust me you not gonna want to miss chapter 4 let just say some things happen and I didn't mean to drop the laneys bi bomb on you like that but I had to to make the story work my next chapter will be long to I might post chapter 4 tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled **


	4. Chapter 4

No ones POV

While laney was walking to Carries house which wasn't that far of a walk, Carrie was sitting in her blue room with poster of all kind of bands, sitting on her zebra bed.

Carries POV

"I wonder if laney told corey yet" I say there thinking. Then the doorbell rang, I went downstairs to open the door to see laney. I got a small blush then laney said "you do blush every time you see me"." Yeah I do, so do you want to come inside" I asked. Laney shook her head yes and I lead her inside and into my room.

Laney POV

I walked in to carries house it was a nice home, then we went into her room and sat down on her bed. "So did you tell Corey that you liked him" Carrie asked me. I looked down and put my knees to my chest then said "yeah but he just want to be friends"." I'm sorry lanes I knew how much you liked him". I looked at her and said "thanks".

Carries POV

"Ok this is my big chance just ask her" I thought. I took a deep breath then said "so dose this mean me and you could..." Lanes cut me off with a kiss. I was surprised at first but fell into the kiss it was even better then the one at the pizza place. We pulled away heads touching and just smiled at each other for a while. I looked into my lanes eyes, it felts so good to call her mine and said "I love you lanes". She smiled at me and said "I love you to"

No ones POV

After that night laney and Carrie were a couple they didn't tell anyone for the sake of there bands. Also both band have sigh up to play at a school assembly that was in a week. And right know carrie and laney are on a date at the peaceville carnival.

Carries POV

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel carrie" lanes asks me. "Yeah ok I love the Ferris wheel " I answered . We waked over and got on the Ferris wheel. When the ride started lanes put her head on my shoulder, I still blush when she dose thing like that. When the ride got to the top we saw a beautiful view and laney said "isn't this view the most beautiful thing you ever seen". "Second most beautiful" I said. Laney smiled at me and said "aww" and gave me a kiss.

No ones POV

After that laney and Carrie went to Carrie house. They both went into carries room. No one was home because her parents were out of town and Mina was with Trina.

Carries POV

Me and laney went into my room and stared to make out. The kiss got more intense when I stared to kiss her neck. I could hear lanes start to moan. Then lanes did something I didn't expect, she went in my shirt and grab my boob I didn't stop her and let her unhook my bra. Then she stared to kiss my neck, so while she was doing that I unhooked her bra. The we stop for a second to take off our shirt then laney laid me down on my bed, laney was on top of me and started to suck on my right nipple while grabbing my other boob. I stared to moan, I was grabbing her hair with both of my hand and moan even louder. She stop sucking my hard nipple the she kissed me then went to suck on my left nipple while pinching my right nipple. I let out a small screech. Then she got up and I stared to suck on her nipples. Then I went down and took off lanes shoes and pants. I looked at lanes pussy, I could also hear lanes moan get louder. Just tease her I lick her pussy. Right when I did she said "OH MY GOD YES". Then I put two fingers in her and went in and out slowly, her moan got louder. Then I went faster and faster her moan getting louder and louder she stared to say "OH CARRIE". Then I stop lanes looked at me and was about to say something but before she could i put my tongue in her she stared to scream.

Laney POV

The feeling of carries tongue in me felt amazing. My moans were so loud. I was so close to cuming i stared to yell "FUCK CARRIE DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP" and I scream "CARRIE" then I came in her mouth.

Carries POV

Laneys cum was all over my tongue and her pussy, I stared to lick her pussy so I could get every last drop. Then laney got up and said "your turn". I laid down on my back then lanes took of my skirt. I was already pretty wet, then lanes put her fingers in me going in and out while licking my pussy at the same time. I was moaning loud and grabbing my boobs

Laneys POV

I knew Carries was close so I took my fingers out and just let my tongue in her. Carrie was screaming "FUCK, FUCK,FUCK". Then right there she came while screaming my name. Her cum was in my mouth and it wonderful i stared to lick her pussy to get the rest of the cum and went and cuddled with Carrie. "That was amazing" Carrie said. I looked in her eyes and said " it was". I smiled at Carrie and said "I love you carrie". Carrie smiled back "I love you to lanes".

No ones POV

The two lovers laid there cuddled and went to sleep knowing that they had someone that will always be there.

**Yeah that's right they fucked don't like don't read the story. But seriously I hope you liked chapter 4 and when are they gonna tell there friends, what gonna happen when they find out make, sure you read chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

No ones POV

Laney was still sleeping when Carrie woke up. She looked looked at beautiful red head that was sleeping next to her. Carrie laid back down as she smiled while she watch lanes sleep. But then after a while laney woke up.

Carries POV

"Look who's up". I said. laney looked at me and smiled and said "what time is it". I looked at my clock "it's 9:00(pm)". "Good I don't have to be home until 10:00(pm)" laney said. I look at laney seriously and asked "when are gonna tell our friend about us". Laney sighed and said "we'll we could tell tomorrow so we wouldn't have to worry about them finding out another way". " yeah I think that a good idea" I said. "so we'll tell them tomorrow" I added. Laney said "Yeah we'll tell them after school at Corey's garage, I'm gonna go ill see tomorrow carrie". Laney put her cloths back then I gave her a big kiss and said "bye".

No ones POV

After that night the girls went home, and went to school. During the school day other then homeroom laney and Carrie kept there distance so people wouldn't suspect nothing and so the wouldn't have to be pretend to hate each other. After the school day Laney went to the Corey's garage to meet up with the band and tell them the newmens were coming and thay she had something to say. And Carrie went to get the newmens and bring them to Corey's garage.

Corey's POV

"This better be important lanes if the newmans are coming" I said. "It is, it's really important" lanes said. Then someone knocked on the garage door, I got up to answers it and said "here we go"as I walks to the door. I lifted to garage door to see Carey and the rest of the newmens. "Carrie" I said, "Riffen" Carrie replied. We just had a stare down till laney came up to us and said "ok, ok let's all just sit down and we can tell you why we're all here" Laney said.

Laneys POV

I took a deep breath and said "ok guy this isn't easy for me to say but. . . I'm bi". Every but Carrie look shook. "So you like girls and guys"Kon said. I shook my head yes and said "yeah I do". Corey stood up and said "look lanes I completely support you and I'm happy your coming out of the closet but why are the newmens here. I sighed and said "because me and Carrie are dating. Lenny left the gorage and Cory's eyes widened in anger and he half yelled "WHAT"

Corey's POV

"How could you date a newmen lanes there our enime" I said angrily. "Core please you my best friend please don't be like this" laney said. "No lanes I could understand and accept you being into girls but is crossing the line" I yelled. "Who are you to tell me who I can and can't date" lanes said now mad. "I'm the band leader and as the band leader you can pick the band or Carrie" I said while walking angrily out of the garage.

Laneys POV

(Laney and Carrie where both sitting on the stage)

" I can't believe he was such a dick about this" I said. "It's okay I think he just need time to think this over" Carrie said "yeah I hope your right" I said. Carrie band came over and carrie said "are you guy okay with this and where did Lenny go". Kim said we're ok with anything that make you happy and Lenny left after her heard you two are going out". Carrie smile and said "thanks for your support guy and I hope Lenny's okay". I looked over at kin and kon and ask them " are you ok with me and Carrie dating". Kin walked up to me and said " if this makes you happy then were happy for you". "Thanks guys"I said. "And I'm sure once Corey thinks about this he be happy for you to". I smiled at him and said. "Thanks kin".

WICKED COOL TRANSITION

Corey's POV

(Corey was at the park sitting on a bench)

"I can't believe lanes, I thought she cared about the band". I said. Then I heard a voice come from behind me and say "maybe your not mad at laney, maybe your mad at yourself". "Who there" I asked. I turned around to see it was Lenny. "Oh great it's you" I said. "Can I talk to you". Lenny said. I gave him a strange l look and said "why would you want talk to me". Lenny then said "I think I'm going thought the same as you right now". I look at him for a second then said "sit". He walked over and sat next to me. "So why do you want to talk to me" I asked. "Because I know why your really mad, it because your mad you lost your chance with lanes". I looked at him shock and said "How did you know". Lenny looked at the ground and said "because that how I feel about Carrie". After that we just talked for about a hour talking about laney and Carrie, sports, our band, and other guy stuff. Then I said l "maybe you newmens aren't so band after all. Lenny agreed and said "yeah you grojband guy don't seem to bad yourselves". "Well I better go and apologize to Carrie and laney" I said as I got up to leave. "Bye Lenny" I said as I walked away. "Bye core" he said back.

20 min later

I walked backed into my garage to see laney and Carrie making out out on the couch. I decided to joke with them and say "DAAAAMN" out loud. They turn around and said " how long have you been there" they said while blushing. "About 20 seconds but that not the point I owe you guy an apology". Laney looked at me surprised and said "really". I said "yeah" while I walked over and sat in between the to girls. "Look girls I'm sorry that I acted like a huge dick It just that I wasn't expecting this and i was upset but I support you guys". "Thanks rif. . . I mean Corey" Carrie said.

No ones POV

The three friends sat there talking and joking. Corey said he had a song and he wanted Carrie and Laney to sing in it with him. They even decided to end their rivalry.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 don't worry that not the end of the story there at least another 1 or 2 chapter more seeing how I feel I already know what I want to do for chapter 6 but if you guys could give me some ideas for chapter 7 that be great. Chapter 6 will be posted tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter

It has been a week since Carrie and laney have told there band about them dating. The two bands have been nicer to each other to. But right now the band are getting ready to play at the school talent show.

Corey's POV

"Ok guy once the newmens are finished playing were next" I said. "Ok core we're gonna go finish getting ready" Kon said as he and kin left."So are you ready to play". "Lanes smiled at me and said "yeah I am a little nervous though". I smiled at lanes and said "after our first song I'm gonna go and get carrie so you guy can sing with me, don't be nervous, just have fun". "Ok thanks core" lanes said.

No ones POV

Just then they heard the announcer say "thank you NewMens next up we have another band. Please welcome GROJBAND". Then kin and Kon came back and said "LET'S ROCK".

Corey's POV

"Hello Peaceville high school, we are grojband and I hope you like the song" I said. Then the music stared playing and stared to sing

Viva La Vida

By: Cold play

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh, who would ever wanna be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

No ones POV

The crowd went wild they love the song. "Thank you everybody". Cory said that and he and the band left the stage.

Corey's POV

"Great job every body" I said. Laney smiled at me and said "grate song Cory see we don't need Trina to be a great band". Then Carrie came in the room she said "hi guys" Carrie said as she walked in and gave Laney a kiss. Then I walked up to the couple and said "you guy ready sing". Carrie who was used to singing was ready but Laney usually never sang so she was still nervous". I walked up to Laney and put my hand on her shoulder and said "don't worry you gonna be great". she hugged me and said "thanks core".

No ones POV

The announcer said "we have one more act so please welcome agine to the stage Corey, Laney, And Carrie.".

Corey's POV

"Hi guy this next song isn't just any song That I made up, it about gay rights" I said. I saw some people start to laugh at me and I heard whispers. They properly thought I was gay so I said "I think I should tell I'm not gay but this song tells you how I feel about the subject". Then I heard someone yell out "yeah right right you faget". Then laney and Carrie came up and took the mic.

Carries POV

"LOOK, I know all you think Corey's the gay one but he's not". The crowd looked puzzled then I looked at lanes and she said "tell them". I looked back at the crowd and said "me and laney are the gay ones, we been dating for a week now. The crowd went silent and Corey took the mic.

Corey's POV

"See now that's the problem with the world today you all make fun of gay people and gay things but it not a joke Like when you thought I was gay you all made fun of me but when you found out there gay you stop". The crowd went silent "Hope you like the song" I said

Same love

By: Macklemore

(Corey's part)

When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,

'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.

I told my mom, tears rushing down my face

She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' "

Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?

Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.

I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"

A preconceived idea of what it all meant

For those that liked the same sex

Had the characteristics

The right wing conservatives think it's a decision

And you can be cured with some treatment and religion

Man-made rewiring of a predisposition

Playing God, aw nah here we go

America the brave still fears what we don't know

And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten

But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago

I don't know

(Laney and carries part)

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

(Corey's part)

If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me

Have you read the YouTube comments lately?

"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily

We become so numb to what we're saying

A culture founded from oppression

Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em

Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board

A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it

Gay is synonymous with the lesser

It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion

Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment

The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins

It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!

Live on and be yourself

When I was at church they taught me something else

If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed

That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned

When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless

Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen

I might not be the same, but that's not important

No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it

I don't know

(Laneys and Carries part)

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

(Corey's part)

We press play, don't press pause

Progress, march on

With the veil over our eyes

We turn our back on the cause

Till the day that my uncles can be united by law

When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart

A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are

And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all

But it's a damn good place to start

No law is gonna change us

We have to change us

Whatever God you believe in

We come from the same one

Strip away the fear

Underneath it's all the same love

About time that we raised up

Laneys and carries part.

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I try

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

Love is patient

Love is kind

Love is patient

Love is kind

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is kind

(I'm not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is kind

(I'm not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is kind

(I'm not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

Love is kind

No ones POV

After the song every got up from there seats and gave the three a standing ovation. They thanked the crowd and went back with the rest of there band mates. Corey offers to take everyone out for pizza. Everyone agreed and was already out the door. Corey looked back and said

"We'll thanks for coming out everybody"

*Slams garage door*

**Well that's the story I know that not the best way to end a story and not one of my best chapters but don't worry I do plan on doing a sequel for this story at some point. But I'm really exited for my next story it another grojband story but this time it a CoreyXCarrie story called Grojband a forbidden love so go check it out.**


End file.
